The invention relates to the development of modular elements and the assembly of those modular elements in order to make an assembly device for a laser amplifying head, particularly a diode pumped head.
Known assemblies used to make a diode pumped laser amplifying head are formed as illustrated in FIGS. 1A (front view) and 1B (side view) of a sole plate 2 on which a bracket 4 is fixed supporting all elements of the head. A hole in the vertical part of the bracket enables passage of a laser bar 6. Adjustable flanges 8 on each side around the hole position the bar vertically and horizontally. Previously assembled sectors 10 act as a support for the stacks 12 of diodes or diode strips. These sectors are also adjustable in position with respect to bar 6.
All parts are metallic, in order to enable heat to escape from the bar and diodes through sole plate 2. The bracket 4 may also be provided with a water circulation to improve heat exchange in order to enable use of laser head at a high rate.
In order to improve the efficiency of a laser, it may necessary to increase the gain. Consequently, the length of the bar may be doubled, and a second bracket with four diode sectors may be placed adjacent to the first bracket as shown in FIG. 2.
The assembly of a single head (as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B) is relatively easy, since all elements are visible and accessible on each side of the bracket. The assembly of a double head (as shown in FIG. 2) is not so easy; the two brackets are close to each other, consequently elements located between them are inaccessible and their positioning is very difficult. The lack of visibility also causes considerable uncertainty about the adjustment quality of the diodes facing the bars.
Another assembly solution could consist of assembling two single heads separately, replacing the bar by a plastic or metal template. Subsequently, the two heads could be assembled by putting the long bar into place. The diodes would thus be correctly positioned. However this solution does introduce the risk that diodes could be deteriorated as the templates are removed or during assembly of the bar.
Therefore, there is a problem in finding a simple and practical mechanical system capable of overcoming the disadvantages mentioned above.
In particular, this system must preferably enable an assembly of diodes in the correct position with respect to the bar, on a metal support, this assembly enabling a visual check of the position of the diodes and their electrical and optical operation.
Furthermore, preferably, with this type of assembly it would be possible to place the support-diode-bar-wiring assembly on a sole plate, limiting the risks of deterioration of the diodes and the laser bar.
Preferably, the bar is held in place with maximum contact on the metallic part in order to improve heat exchanges.
A mechanical system according to the invention should preferably be compatible with water circulation in order to control the head temperature.
In order to make a laser bar attachment device, the first purpose of the invention was a laser bar assembly module comprising:
a metal base plate to support a diode or a laser diodes strip, this base plate being provided with a groove or area holding the diode or diodes strip in position,
a support on which the metal base plate is installed, this support being provided with a flat laser bar bearing area, this flat area projecting along a direction perpendicular to it beyond the groove or area holding the diode or diodes strip in position.
This type of support may also have two support ends in its part opposite the flat bearing surface.
Assembly holes may be formed in the ends of the support.
Another purpose of the invention is a device for attachment of a laser bar comprising at least four assembly modules such as described above, the bearing surfaces of the different assembly modules facing each other in pairs.